1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to tweezers and more particularly to such a tweezers having a magnetically pivotal illumination device so that an angle of emitted light can be adjusted to illuminate an area being worked therewith.
2. Description of Related Art
Tweezers are used for a wide variety of applications. For example, they can be used to remove splinters embedded in one's skin. They are also used in certain repair work, model building, stamp collecting and other endeavors involving the handling of small objects. Tweezers are also used to precisely handle small articles. For example, in watch repair tweezers are needed to handle and position the small parts for assembly work. In each application, the object being handled is generally quite small making visibility an inherent problem.
A conventional tweezers is shown in FIG. 1. One drawback of the conventional tweezers is that an additional illumination device (i.e., light source) is required if a user wants to use the tweezers to illuminate little objects in a dark environment.
Another conventional tweezers 10 as an improvement of the above tweezers is shown in FIG. 2. The tweezers 10 comprises two bent legs 13 having a gripping end 14, and a bulged head part 11 having a threaded hole with an illumination device 12 threadedly secured thereto.
While the conventional tweezers 10 fulfills its respective, particular objective, it still has the following drawbacks. The threaded fastening of the illumination device 12 may be loosened as time evolves. Further, an angle of light emitted from a light source of the illumination device 12 cannot be adjusted due to it is affixed thereto. This may be inconvenient in some applications. No padding or comfortable covering is provided on portions of the legs 13 proximate the head part 11 (i.e., portions to be held by the hand). Hence, a user may feel a degree of discomfort if he/she holds the tweezers 10 to handle little objects (i.e., exerting a great force thereupon) for a prolonged period of time. This is because the tweezers 10 is made of metal. Thus, the need for improvement still exists.